Terbang Bersamanya
by Aika Hyuukari
Summary: "Kau itu seperti bintang. Sangat indah, tapi sulit untuk kugapai" Mori berbicara sendiri, memikirkan seseorang berambut hijau itu. "Sudah lama hal ini kusimpan dalam hati…." "Hanya saja…. Kau…. Kurang… kau kurang… pe…." - Apakah Ueki akan mengerti perasaan Mori? Lalu mengapa Ueki selalu bersama Merilyn?


**Desclaimer** : Jelas bukan milik saya, tapi milik Tsubasa Fukuci

**Pairing** : Ueki x Mori

**Note** : Mori dan Ueki telah naik kelas, lagi-lagi mereka berada dikelas yang sama. Sementara Rinko menjadi kakak kelas mereka di sekolah itu juga. Sano berada disekolah berbeda, namun tak jauh dari sekolah mereka bertiga. Cerita ini terjadi dibulan Desember, musim salju tanpa salju, karena salju terlambat datang.

* * *

**TERBANG BERSAMANYA**

* * *

**Mori Ai POV**

Kembali teringat akan masa itu, saat Hanon menjatuhkanku dari atas tebing. Aku hanya pasrah dengan semua itu, aku takut jika aku tak bisa lagi menemukan dia dalam hidupku, aku takut jika aku berakhir disini. Namun semua berubah ketika dia menangkapku dengan Seiku-nya..

Waktu seakan mendengar ungkapan hatiku yang masih ingin melihat dirinya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya, dia terlalu berharga..

"Ueki..." ucapku dalam lamunanku di bangku kantin sekolah

"Ada apa?" jawab pemilik suara yang tak asing bagiku, Ueki

"Eh, ti-tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku salah tingkah

"Mori, aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

-Apa? Dia bilang dia memperhatikanku?-

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Oh" jawab Ueki seakan tak mempedulikan perkataanku dan tanpa rasa penasaran dibenaknya

**-End of Mori Ai POV-**

* * *

Sudah jam 4 sore, pelajaranpun telah usai. Mori duduk dibawah pohon yang ditumbukan Ueki dulu, ia memandangi sunset, flashback pada kejadian yang sama. Dimana dia benar-benar ketakutan saat mengira Ueki telah musnah setelah pertarungannya dengan Hanon.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika kau terluka karna melindungi aku" gumam Mori. Lalu ia berjalan menuju rumah. Tadi ia sengaja menolak ajakan Ueki untuk pulang bersama. Ia masih kesulitan meredam kerasnya detak jantungnya saat berada didekat Ueki. Dan diperempatan jalan…

"Berjanjilah padaku Ueki. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku disaat-saat sulit seperti ini" kata gadis berambut blonde yang membelai lembut rambut hijau Ueki.

"Emm..!" jawab Ueki singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"Sial! Merilyn" kata Mori dari kejauhan melihat Ueki bersama Merilyn

***Note: **Mori sering mendengar gosip bahwa Merilyn bertekad 'memiliki' Ueki. Namun hal tersebut baru dipercayai Mori setelah melihat hal yang barusan terjadi

Mori berlari menuju rumah dan segera masuk kamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu dan langsung mandi. Dibawah shower, Mori terduduk bersandar di dinding kamar mandi, membiarkan rambut biru langit yang sudah panjang itu menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa selama ini kau tidak peka. Aku yang telah lama mengenalmu, jauh sebelum Merilyn. Aku memang tak semandiri dan sekuat dia. Jika dibandingkan dia, aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku terlalu menginginkanmu, namun aku takut jika aku gagal meraihmu" Mori merenung.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya disekolah. Mori meletakkan tasnya dimejanya, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada meja Ueki yang ternyata, kosong. Dan masih kosong hingga istirahat tiba.

"Dimana Ueki? Apa dia bersama…. Ah hentikan pikiran bodoh ini, Mori!" gumam Mori

"Mori!" teriak Rinko mengejutkan

"Hoaa.. Rinko-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Mori

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau minggu depan kita jadi menginap dirumahnya Sano. Beritahu Ueki juga ya.. eh, dimana dia?" Rinko bingung melihat bangku Ueki kosong

"Itu yang aku coba cari tahu dari tadi" kata Mori menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya

"Oh, bukan masalah. Pastikan saja dia datang, oke?"

"Emm.. akan kuusahakan" Mori mengangguk

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah. Mori berniat mengunjungi rumah Ueki. Sesampainya disana, ia tidak mendapati Ueki, tapi kakanya. Kakak Ueki yang penggila game segera mengajak Mori bermain bersamanya, Mori-pun enggan menolak. Hingga 3 jam berlalu..

"Wah, maaf ya. Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu, Mori" kata kakak Ueki merasa tidak enak karna 'mengurung' Mori dengan gamenya

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku cukup menikmatinya kok" jawab Mori sedikit berbohong

"Oh iya, kalau Ueki pulang, akan kusampaikan pesanmu padanya"

"Arigatou"

**-Jam 7 malam-**

Mori menyusuri jalan sambil menendang-nendang batu kecil dihadapannya, dan disudut jalan ada…

"Sayounara" kata Merilyn pada Ueki

"Ah!?" Mori menoleh ke arah suara itu "Ueki?"

Mori mempercepat langkahnya menuju Ueki yang berjalan menjauhi Merilyn

**PLAK! **[Mori menampar Ueki]

"Ah.. Mori, untuk apa ini?" Tanya Ueki yang tak mengerti arti tamparan Mori

"Untuk apa!? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, untuk apa kau tidak masuk hari ini?" bentak Mori

"Oh.. aku hanya membantu Merilyn" jawabnya santai

"Bodoh! Kapan kau mau memikirkan dirimu sendiri!? Mengorbankan sekolahmu untuk orang lain"

"Tapi aku hanya membantunya. Merilyn tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, Merilyn …."

**PLAK! **[Satu tamparan lagi mendarat dipipi Ueki]

"Berhenti menyebut nama itu"

Mori mendorong tubuh Ueki sehingga Ueki terhempas kebelakang, lalu Mori meninggalkannya

"Mori…" kata Ueki dari kejauhan

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya sampai 3 hari kedepan, Mori dan Ueki saling menjauh. Rinko yang tak sengaja melihat Mori murung segera menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Mori, kau kenapa?" Tanya Rinko lembut

"Entahlah, Rinko. Tapi saat ini aku merasa kesepian, rasa sepi yang benar-benar sepi. Walau kenyataannya aku berada ditengah banyak orang, tapi aku masih merasakan kesepian yang mendalam" kata Mori yang menenggelamkan wajahnya dimejanya

"Aku mengerti, kau bertengkar dengan Ueki, kan?"

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Sano memberitahukannya padaku kemarin" Mori tak memberi jawab "Yang tidak kupahami ialah, kenapa kau menamparnya saat Ueki menyebut nama gadis blonde itu? Apa jangan-jangan, kamu…."

"Ya" –hening sejenak- "tapi aku terlalu naïf mengakuinya" kata Mori

"Aku paham betul dengan kondisimu, hampir sama dengan aku dan Sano. Tapi Sano memberanikan diri untuk menyatakannya padaku"

"Itu beda dengan kasusku. Ueki bukanlah orang yang peka seperti Sano"

"Belum. Namun dia pasti akan mengerti" Rinko menepuk kecil pundak Mori "Jangan lupa acara menginap kita, 3 hari lagi"

"Umm.. "

.

.

.

Biasanya Mori dan Ueki selalu bersama, ke kantin, perpus, mengisi waktu istirahat untuk membahas pelajaran yang sulit. Namun kali ini berbeda, Mori merasa hampa, kehilangan figur Ueki. Sementara Ueki sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Hingga tibalah acara menginap dirumah Sano.

"Ae.. Mori" sapa Sano "Ayo masuk, kau sedikit terlambat rupanya"

"Oh, gomennasai. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas dulu" Mori meminta maaf

"Tak apa, ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu didalam"

Sano membagi kamar tidur untuk teman-temannya. Mori mendapat kamar disudut lorong, kamar Ueki terletak tak jauh dari kamar Mori, dan mereka masih saling perang dingin. Hingga malam tiba.

"Sano, dimana kamar kecilnya?" Tanya Mori menahan 'sesuatu'

"Oh.. tepat didepan kamar Ueki, disana" Sano menunjuk pintu biru didepan kamar Ueki

"Arigatou" Karna sudah tidak tahan, Mori berlari kearah kamar kecil itu. Sayangnya, lantai didepan kamar Ueki basah.

"Oahh.." Mori terpeleset, tangannya mencoba meraih pegangan pintu kamar Ueki, namun tanpa sengaja malah membukanya.

Ternyata, Ueki sudah ada didepan pintu itu dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Mori. Ueki mendekapnya, tapi Ueki juga ikut terpeleset

**DWAK!**

"Ahh.. sakit" ronta Mori memegangi jarinya yang tertindih badan Ueki.

"Gomennasai, Mori" gerakan reflek Ueki muncul, ia mencium jari Mori dan Mori terlalu lemah untuk melakukan gerakan perlawanan.

"Ahh.. kau juga terluka, Ueki" Mori melihat darah mengalir dari kening Ueki. Rupanya Ueki menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Mori, sehingga kepalanya terbentur kaki meja.

"Hanya luka kecil" jawabnya santai. Ueki membantu Mori berdiri, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan 'sesuatunya', Mori kembali menuju kamarnya

"Kau itu seperti bintang. Sangat indah, tapi sulit untuk kugapai" Mori berbicara sendiri, memikirkan seseorang berambut hijau itu. "Sudah lama hal ini kusimpan dalam hati…." "Hanya saja…. Kau…. Kurang… kau kurang… pe…."

Tiba-tiba Ueki mendekap tubuh Mori dari belakang, mempererat pelukannya itu, dan mencium lembut kening Mori. "Aku kurang peka ya?"

"Ah.. Ueki" kata Mori yang tak percaya akan apa yang barusan Ueki lakukan

"Gomennasai. Maafkan aku yang kurang peka ini, Mori. Seandainya aku tahu dari awal, kalau kita memiliki perasaan yang sama"

"Hah!" Mori terkejut mendengarnya

"Kau seperti udara, Mori. Kehadiranmu mungkin sering tak terlihat olehku. Tapi disaat kau tak ada, aku kesulitan untuk hidup"

"Ueki… " Mori berputar, mengalungkan tangannya dileher Ueki. Jarak mereka hanya sejauh hembusan nafas. Melihat wajah Ueki, menatap mata Ueki. Begitu bersinar dan bening, memungkinkan Mori untuk bercermin.

Ueki menggendong Mori, posisi yang sama seperti saat Ueki menagkap Mori dengan Seiku-nya dulu saat Hanon menjatuhkannya dari tebing. Ueki membawa Mori kedepan rumah Sano, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang dibuat khusus untuk Mori.

"Surprize!" teriak Rinko, Sano, Merilyn, dan Ueki secara bersamaan

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Mori yang semakin bingung melihat banyak pohon hias dan kado, juga makanan diatas meja kayu.

"Apa kau lupa, hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, Mori. Ini semua ide Marilyn" kata Sano

Mori lupa akan hari ulang tahunya ini karna terlalu sering memikirkan hal-hal lain, seperti, Ueki. Mori terbakar api cemburu, membuatnya lupa diri.

"Benar. Maaf membuatmu cemburu beberapa waktu lalu, Mori. Aku tidak bisa menumbuhkan pohon dalam jangka dekat, makanya aku minta Ueki membantuku. Aku tidak tahu kau begitu cemburu dan menjauhi Ueki. " Kata Merilyn

"Dan makanan disana, aku yang memasak. Kali ini kita tidak makan makanan ber-tentakel lagi" ejek Rinko yang membuat semua orang tertawa, kecuali Mori. Ya, Rinko mengejek masakan Mori

"Dan untuk sentuhan terakhir" kata Ueki terpotong "Tadaa…" salju-pun turun. Menghiasi gelapnya malam

"Happy birthday Mori" kata Ueki. "Aku masih punya satu hadiah lagi untukmu"

Ueki meletakkan tangan Mori melingkari pinggannya, dan melekatkan kepala Mori di dadanya. Membuat Mori dapat merasakan debar jantung Ueki, sekaligus kehangatan Ueki. Ueki memeluknya erat.

"Seiku!" kata Ueki, lalu munculah Seiku [senjata suci berbentuk sayap] dipunggung Ueki. Mereka berdua terbang, menembus salju yang semakin tebal diudara, lalu membawanya keatas rumah pohon buatan Ueki.

.

.

.

"Rumah pohon ini, kubuatkan untukmu, Mori" kata Ueki menatap mata Mori

"Ini sangat indah dan tinggi. Aku bisa melihat banyak hal dari sini. Arigatou, Ueki" mata Mori berkaca-kaca

"Oh iya, ini.." Ueki mengalungkan sebuah liontin pada leher Mori. "Be mine, Mori"

Mori sangat tak menduga, akhirnya Ueki mengatakannya juga, kata-kata yang ditunggunya sejak lama. Kata-kata yang diharapkannya dari seorang Ueki. Inilah saat yang paling ditunggu Mori. Akhirnya menjadi nyata.

"I'm yours" kata Mori sambil tersenyum, membelai pipi Ueki. Begitu pula Ueki, senyuman bahagia mendorongnya memberikan satu lagi kecupan pada Mori. 3 kecupan dalam sehari, dan ketiganya berada di 3 tempat yang berbeda. Jari,, kening,, dan yang terakhir itu adalah yang terindah..

"Seiku!" Ueki memunculkan sayapnya lagi dan menerbangkan Mori, menikmati indahnya malam salju dengan pohon hias yang menyala, menambah keindahan malam itu. Sungguh ini merupakan best birthday gift ever..


End file.
